Fallen Angels
by Katsuya Maxwell
Summary: Humans in the future begin to build killer androids... and an unlikely group gets together to prevent that from happening... Starring: Usagi, Hotaru, GW pilots! ... "They're fallen angels.." ...
1. Prologue

Fallen Angels  
Prologue  
By: Katsuya Maxwell  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to everyone that's reading Moonlit Masquerade, but I couldn't resist! I had this idea bugging me so I finally wrote it down. It's AU and that means... it doesn't follow the regular plot in either series! So... if you are a fan of two certain outers and the main char. of SM... well enjoy. By the way, Usagi is nothing near clumsy, an idiot, and such. She's a perfect soldier, along with Heero, and Hotaru. Hehehe! Well.... choose couples for Hotaru and Usagi. I was going to have Hotaru and Quatre for this fic because in MM it's probably going to be Hotaru and Quatre. Then... Usagi and Trowa here! Hehehe! But Hotaru and Duo is one of my fave couples! Along with Usagi/Trowa.....^-^ I'm being quiet now.....enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything so.... hmph!   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A big explosion was heard as the main building burst into flames. Sirens were heard in the distance but not too close to the burning building. Only one figure walked away from the site unharmed by the angry fire. The person brushed away a lock of silver-gold hair and smirked.   
A soft ring was heard and the person took out a cellphone and said, "Dark speaking." "Is dinner done?" a voice asked. "It's finished. How about yours?" the person, Dark, said. "Been ready. So see you at home," the unknown voice said and hung up. Dark slipped the phone into a pocket and pulled out a pair of black shades.   
Dark slided them on and walked away, disappearing into the many shadows of the woods. The police arrived a few minutes later, stopping in front of the burning building. The chief of the police, which was a man with whitish blond hair, stepped out of his car and looked at the large fire. Everywhere firefighters were fighting the raging fire, smoke hung in the air and the blaze of the fire was bright enough to blind someone.   
An officer rushed up to the chief and began to talk hurriedly. "Sir, there were no survivors and all evidence was destroyed by the fire. Dark Blaze has struck again along with Death Bringer," the officer reported. "How do you know it's them?" the chief asked. "A note is addressed to you, sir," the officer said and held out a folded sheet of paper. The chief took it and ordered the officer to keep searching for more clues.  
The note read:   
Milliardo, do not stick your nose into this business.  
We will not allow these beings in this universe.  
Androids are not supposed to be used for assassination.  
We will destroy all androids created for this purpose, including the creators.  
Beware.  
Dark Blaze  
  
The chief, Milliardo, crumbled the note in frustration and tossed his empty coffee cup in the car. "Darn it! Curse you two!" Milliardo grumbled as he hopped into his car and drove off to headquarters.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
The door creaked open letting it a slit of moonlight in the dark house. Silence filled the air around and in the place, making even a grain of sand falling on the ground seem loud. A quick flash of metal and a click was heard, disturbing the calm yet creepy quiet. "Don't move," a monotone voice said in a dangerously quiet tone.   
Another click was heard and the large mansion was filled with bright light. "Dark, you shouldn't have moved. What would have happened if it was someone else besides me and you moved? They would have shot you. I trained you to be more careful," the same person said. In the light, you could see a tall woman with dark green hair put in a bun and the rest hung close to the floor.   
"Whatever you say S," Dark replied in a monotone voice. They walked to the living room and sat down on the soft couch. "Where's Death?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow at the tall lady. A head and a hand popped out of the wall and tapped Dark on the shoulder. "Death's right behind you," the person said, then disappeared.   
A girl that didn't seem too short or too tall walked into the living room casually. She was wearing a dark purple low cut v strap shirt, with tight black leather pants. Over the outfit, she wore a black cloak, that hovered a bit above the floor, with a hood that hid her face from view along with leather gloves. All that was seen for a face, were two softly glowing purple eyes which flickered with amusement, then they too dimmed into nothingness.   
"Death, did you complete your mission?" the green haired woman asked. The girl or actually young lady pulled her hood off with gloved hands and nodded. "I hate those stupid humans sometimes. They deserved to be blown into bits by us. Androids created to assassinate the rulers of kingdoms and such is just plain boring. What fun would it be to kill, if a machine is doing it for you," Dark said clenching her hands into fists.   
"I agree with you, Sere," Death stated. "Calm down, you two," the lady said trying to calm her friends. "I'm sorry Setsuna-san. It's just... humans don't know how much trouble they can get into. It's hard enough we have to go and protect humans from vampires, but it's even harder to try and prevent killing machines, like androids, and their creators from killing them," Sere said with a hint of frustration. "Vampires... ugh! Don't remind me Sere! Because of them, we are not only part of the Aliens Police Alliance, we are vampires as well! Not to mention, we hunt down our own kind. Anyways, where's Stray?" Death said.   
"Right here, Hota-chan," a tall girl said. She had long raven black hair with purple tints in it. Her eyes were a lighter shade of purple compared to Death's. "I was down in the lab trying to create a device that will prevent our powers from going hay wire," she said and sat down on the same couch. "Rei, where's Ami-chan?" Sere asked looking at her long time friend.   
"She should be coming up," Rei answered with a soft sigh. "Sorry, I took so long Sere. I had to save some files," a girl with mid-back blue hair said quietly. "Well, we have to get going. Come on everyone. There are some bad guys that need to be taught once and for all," Sere said and the five girls disappeared. The lights went out in the house, leaving it once again in complete silence and darkness.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Author's Notes: Well, that's the prologue. If you are wondering about why it's so short... well... they don't have to be long! Anyways, I hope you like my idea and I am writing the next chapter of Moonlit Masquerade so chill! By the way, the main characters from SM are Sere(Usagi), Hotaru, and Setsuna. Sorry Ami and Rei fans but... well... I have something in stored for them... that is if people want me to continue... Well, thanks anyways, and if you have any ideas on what the GW guys should be(excluding Milliardo), let me know in a review or e-mail me. E-mail address: KatsuyaMaxwell@betaweb.org  
  
Review if ya want. No pressure but I might get discouraged and all....  



	2. The Beginning of the Night

Fallen Angels  
Chapter One: The Beginning of the Night  
By: Katsuya Maxwell  
  
Author's Notes: OMG! I'm back for another chapter! Well.... I still need ideas for what the G-boys should be. I was thinking of having like one a human, another a vamp., another a werewolf, another a mage, and the last one left a ...?.... Anyways, I'm thinking about it.   
  
Disclaimer:   
Heero: *is pointing a gun at Katsuya* Say it.  
Katsuya: *shakes her head* I don't want to!  
Heero: *clicks off safety* I'm not going to ask you again.  
Katsuya: *gulps* Hehehe. No need to take it there... Idon'townSailorMoonorGundamWing.  
Heero: *walks off* Mission accomplished.  
Katsuya: *mumbles* Stupid... yet cute... WHAT AM I SAYING?! *smiles* Duo's A LOT cuter!   
Everyone: *sweatdrops*   
Some peeps: That's the truth!   
  
Codename - Real Name (Nickname) - Fake name  
Death Bringer - Hotaru (Taru) - Destiny  
Dark Blaze - Serenity (Sere) - Angel  
Time Watcher - Setsuna (Sets; S) - Hope  
Stray Firebird - Rei - Love  
Blood Triton - Ami - Faith  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
The five had appeared on the rooftop of a tall skyscraper. The full moon was behind them, making them look like shadowy figures watching the city. "It's night. Remember your job. You may feed on humans, but erase their memories, heal their marks, and do not leave any sign of your existence. But, you must not forget that you have to destroy the vampires that harm humans," Setsuna, the Time Watcher, said in a soft voice.   
Everyone was already scanning the city for a good post. Death's violet eyes shimmered as she found the perfect place to find her prey. She also noted, in satisfaction, that a few vampires were lurking in the same area. "Well, I got the Nightstar Club. Keep safe and farewell," she said as she jumped onto another skyscraper, and disappeared.  
Dark Blaze's bright sapphire eyes sparkled as she found an old courtyard. "I got the old courtyard by the Winner School," she said and disappeared quickly. "That leaves me with the Cyntel Corporation," Stray Firebird said and in a flash of black fire she, too, disappeared. "I'll go to the Demon Death club," Blood Triton said and turned to leave. "Khamu," Time Watcher said in their ancient language. (Translation: Wait)  
"Thratea oro sentali," she replied. (Translation: What is it?) "Writha bleu kirixi ng piltayn," Time answered. (Translation: Please be careful, young one.) "Ityke," Blood said and walked away, then disappeared. (Translation: I will.) Time Watcher murmured to herself, "The shadows are darker than usual. Death shall claim it's own."   
She jumped from the building and landed unharmed on the city sidewalk. No one seemed to notice this, so she began to walk like any other city person.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
(Hotaru's POV)  
I enter the night club and smirk as I hear loud music playing. 'There are many unsuspecting humans here, a good place for a meal,' I thought as I walked up to an empty spot at the bar. I sat down and ordered a glass of water. "Water? I'm sorry but we don't serve water," the bartender said.   
I smiled at him sweetly and brushed strands of my hair away from my face. "Look, I'm pretty thirsty. And, I like cool water to quench my thirst," I said with a sexy voice. He put his hand on the counter and I placed my hand on top of his.  
He was a young guy, but he was pretty obedient after that. He quickly gave me a cool glass of water, I slipped the cash in his vest pocket and smiled. He nodded and walked away with a silly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of water as I scanned the club. "Hey babe," a voice said, touching my shoulder.   
I put down my glass and turned around, "Hello." "You want to go somewhere private?" the guy advanced on me quickly. 'Yes, this one is perfect. He is young and foolish, not to mention, impatient,' I thought to myself.  
I took his hand and led him outside and in a nearby alley. He began to kiss me on the lips roughly and I pushed away quickly. "Wait. Let's do this.... slowly," I whisper to him. He nodded and I smiled at him. I kissed him on each cheek quickly, then lightly on his lips, then down his neck. I lightly bit his ear and then my fangs grew and I sunk them into his neck.  
His blood was not the best blood I've had but it was the best I would get that night. Blood dripped down my chin and into my new dress. He was moaning as I sucked his very essence from him slowly. I stopped when I had had enough blood from him. I let my fangs disappear from sight and I backed away from him. He was unconscious by now, so I placed him leaning against a wall and placed my finger over the two small holes. They quickly disappeared, as well as his memories of me, and the blood that could be seen.  
"Time for my real fun," I stated as I switched into my chosen dress attire. I pulled the hood over my face and let the shadows consume my form. My mind scanned the city for vampires and I felt a powerful vampire's aura approaching an area near a club. I felt the shadows move and I saw a message in them.... Death. (AN: I mean, like they can read the movement of shadows and all.)  
I hopped onto a rooftop, then jumped onto a small cloud, the only cloud, in the starry sky. I stood on it and looked over the city, trying to find the others to warn them. "It's approaching at a fast rate, but where could it be-" I gasped suddenly as I felt the presence approaching her... "No!" I shouted to myself. "I won't let you take her... I won't let you take-" I ducked down and a sword hit what could have been my head.   
"My lord sent me to keep you busy," a voice rasped. My eyes glowed brightly as I ran towards the young vampire and swiped at his neck. He backed up and smirked, "You can't beat me. I'm stronger than you." I backed away from him and the cloud, then I grinned at him as I stood on thin air.   
I held my hand open in front of me, my eyes sparkling with mischief. He looked at my hand curiously, and I said, "In my hand, I hold the power to knock your head off. I just need to hit your head once... then... You know the rest."   
He looked at my hand and scoffed, "I see no great power in your hand. Your bluffs do not scare me." I threw my hand at him and he didn't move, just grinned. Then, as he approached me with his sword, I threw the invisible force at him and it hit his stomach. He flew back and landed on the cloud as if he landed on solid ground.   
With quick speed, I approached him and I summoned my glaive. "I grant you eternity in Darkness," I whispered to him and cut his head off quickly. The glaive disappeared from my hand as I smirked in victory. "Let the fires of Hell consume your body forever," I whispered and his body and body parts burst into black flames. When the fire vanished, I grabbed a handful of ashes and placed them in a small black velvet pouch.   
"What did he mean when he said "my lord"?" I asked myself. "Oh goddess! That powerful presence must be his lord!" I said as I floated down onto a skyscraper. "And he's after...no! I must stop him!" I said and began to hop from rooftop to rooftop.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Author's notes: Well next chapter is about Hotaru warning everyone, then Usagi and Hotaru being the only ones to appear to help save.......who? I already know who's going to be attacked by this new presence. I also know that if I'm going to get the G-boys in for the next chapter, I'm going to need you, meaning all readers and reviewers, to vote on who is what. Duo, a vampire? Heero, a vampire? Quatre, a mage? Trowa, a werewolf? Everyone, a vampire? I NEED IDEAS!!! ^-^ Anyways... please review. No pressure there but I seriously need encouragement. My sister is totally putting me down on my story! I need couples ideas too. Til next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
My e-mail is: KatsuyaMaxwell@betaweb.org  
  
Couples I'm thinking about. So you can vote for these if you want:  
Hotaru & Duo or Quatre or Heero(I've seen way too many Hotaru/Heero fics)  
Serenity(Usagi) & Trowa or Wufei(Sorry Usagi/Heero fans)  
Setsuna & Wufei or Trowa (I don't know who to put her with!)  
  
STAY TUNED FOR MORE COUPLES! If I told you my plan for Heero, you would know who was going to die and who wasn't. So... hehe! (^_~) (~_^)   
  



	3. A Death, a Vow, an Old Enemy, and a New ...

Fallen Angels  
Chapter 2: Death, a Vow, an Old Enemy, and a New One?  
By: Katsuya Maxwell  
  
Author's notes: First of all, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Special thanks to Sailor Gaia for giving me encouragement when my sister totally discouraged me. Since, I am so grateful that people reviewed and helped give me ideas, I decided to put this chapter out early. Originally, this chapter would have been posted up next week but.... Well no more notes I can think of except that I need to ask a question, "What about Quatre?". I mean, he's a caring person....er.... no clue what he's going to be but where is his love life?! *ahem* Sorry, but I think Duo might just be the winning man for Hotaru. By the way, Heero won't....er.... I must keep my mouth shut about the story. Anyways, ENJOY! (^-^)  
  
Disclaimer: *dreams of owning SM or GW* Hmmm..... *a lawyer comes in and erases the little dream bubble* Hey! *takes the paper in lawyer's hand* Hrm... but... I DON'T WANNA READ THIS! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA! *lawyer whistles and Heero comes in with a gun pointing at my head* Grrrrr.... Here we go again. Fine! Idon'townSailorMoonorGundamWingbecauseIdon't haveabrainlargeenoughtocreateaplotorcharacter. *coughs and says at the same time she's coughing...Don't listen to that sentence above...* I did it. *Heero clicks safety off* ALRIGHT ALREADY! Ignore the sentence I said while I was coughing. *the two walk away* HMPH! On with the show I guess.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
(Hotaru's POV)  
I had trouble finding everyone in the filthy, crowded city of bustling people, androids, and other beings. The honks of an 'aerar' or car could be heard almost everywhere I went, but I found Rei, Setsuna, and Sere. I warned them all about the powerful vampire and his 'assassins'. We had split up and went in different directions.  
  
I was on top of the highest skyscraper in Krelia City, when I felt the shadows reach out and call Death. Yes, I was close, very close. I disappeared and reappeared on a hotel roof top, and Sere was standing there, with fire in her sapphire eyes. "Ah. So the party has decided to come and save their young friend," a man said standing a few feet away from us.   
  
"Blood, krauv sor leiun dretisc," Dark Blaze said to Blood. (Translation: Blood, stand behind me now.) Blood Triton, was directly across from us and unnerved by the powerful aura surrounding this man. She disappeared and reappeared behind Dark her dark blue hood hiding the terror in her face.  
  
"Trieze.... You dare show your face to us? You whom destroyed my coven, you who destroyed my kind," I stated in a slow manner, remembering my close encounter with Treize's sword. "You're the little one from Sirahsia's coven, aren't you?" he asked a hint of interest in his voice. "Yes, it is I, Shadow," I stated using the name that I was given when I joined the coven.   
  
"Shadow, you're aura is different from any normal witch. You are a vampire and a witch," he said with more interest. "Death, thratea oro sima grequet vijinx?" Dark asked me. (Translation: What is he talking about?) Her sapphire eyes stared at me with such power that I couldn't look away. "So you haven't told your friends yet. This should be even more interesting," he said with a smirk.   
  
"I'll tell you later, but not now. He's here to kill Blood, so we need to stop him. It's our duty as Slayers," I said to her. She nodded once, then turned around to face Treize. "Treize, I will not waste time with a speech, but I give you a second of breath before we rip you to shreds," Dark Blaze said, her crystal blue eyes changing to a near black-blue color.   
  
She bites her finger lightly, drops of blood fall to the ground and form a crimson katana. It rises up to her and she takes it, getting into an offense position. I summon my glaive and she attacks him first; she jumps towards him and slashes at him quickly. He dodges easily, with a soft smirk.   
  
She jumps behind him and he whips out his own sword and pulls it down, making it slice her back. I glare at him and I gather an invisible attack, strong enough this time to knock his head off. I send it his way and he gasps as he realizes his mistake. The invisible force approaches him at a fast speed but suddenly a black shadow appears in front of Treize and stops it.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
(Author's POV)  
"I'm sorry bud, but I can't let you do that. Not yet, that is," the black figure said. Death looked at this figure and kept her shock to herself. 'His aura is familiar. The same as the one that...no! It can't be him. He can't be the same one!' Hotaru thought and glared at him.  
  
"Look, I don't care who you are, but I warn you, if you do not move now, I will be forced to hurt you," Dark Blaze said threateningly. "He's probably one of Treize's assassins," Blood said slowly. "Hey, wait just a minute! I am not working for 'him'," the man said.   
  
Death took a closer look at this man and saw that he had a braid, a long chestnut colored braid. Her gaze shifted as she felt him looking her up and down. Their eyes locked and she saw eyes that almost mirrored her own, except his were cobalt blue, not a violet color like hers. "You saved him from the attack. You are our enemy, no matter what you say. You are a vampire," Dark said and gripped the sword.  
  
She dropped the sword and it changed back into drops of blood, that hit the ground and disappeared. Dark held her hand in front of her and a small bubble formed, glowing multiple colors. Death moved smoothly towards her partner and placed a hand on her shoulder. The bubble turned black and almost looked like black opal.   
  
"Let our combined powers..."Dark started. "Destroy those within our path..." Death said. "Moonlight fill..." Dark continued. "And shadows create..." Death stated. "Bubble of..." the two girls chanted together. "Dark..." Dark Blaze said. "And Death," Death Bringer chanted. "Destroy!" the two vampires shouted together, ending the whole chant.   
  
The black opal bubble popped and millions of acid like blood drops flew towards the two men. Treize disappeared from sight before the attack could hit him and the droplets flew straight through the unexpected visitor. Suddenly, a gasp was heard, then a blood curdling scream. The slayers whipped their head around to see Ami on her knees.   
  
"Please, forgive me, my friends," she said as the sword that stuck out from her back was pulled back. A baby blue tear fell from her eye and hit the ground, sparkling brightly, like a small star sent from the skies. "Thank you for your lovely donation," Treize shouted as he scooped up the sparkling star. With one quick move, he cut off her head and let it roll on the ground. He disappeared from sight with an evil laugh.   
  
"Oh great. I let him take away her essence. I better get going. Later babe and bud," the braided man said and turned to walk away. Death quickly ran towards to the stranger with amazing speed, she sliced at his back with her glaive. "I'm not through with you yet," she said in a dangerously quiet tone. The unknown man stepped to the side easily, then grabbed the glaive from her hand. It instantly vanished as he turned her around and made her face him.   
  
He leaned his face close to hers and she glared at him. He grinned when he noticed that he was talking to a woman. "I was wondering if you were a man or not. Your voice reminds of a friend of mine. Not to mention, its hard to tell when it is muffle by the hood," he said. Dark Blaze was about to attack when she got a warning message from Death.   
  
"So what's your name gorgeous?" he asked, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Shadow," she said with a monotone voice. "I'm Shinigami. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," he introduced himself. He quickly pulled her hood off and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I hope we meet again. Preferably on a date," he said as he ran off in the night.   
  
Hotaru pulled her hood over her head again, then brought her clenched fists to her sides. She walked up to Ami's body and saw the black blood on the ground. She formed a few signs with her gloved hands and whispered, "I cleanse your soul of impurity. I place the burden on me now. Live in freedom." The body burst in blue flames and was quickly incinerated, leaving only a large pile of glittering ash.   
  
Hotaru gathered a handful of the sparkling ash and placed it in a dark blue pouch, she slipped the pouch in a hidden pocket. Sere picked up a handful of the ash as well and opened her palm, blowing the glittering blue ash into the night. Suddenly, a soft breeze blew the rest of the ash away, and Sere's eyes were a dark blue. "I swear Treize we will track you down and end your life of darkness. If it means we must go to the ends of the universe, then so be it," Sere said and clenched her fist. "So mote it be," Hotaru said and a terrible wind started blowing.   
  
*~*~* Somewhere else in the city *~*~*  
  
Setsuna and Rei felt the harsh wind blow through the city, and knew that Sere and Hotaru just made a vow for revenge. "Ami's dead," Rei said with a wavery voice. "Yes, and Hotaru has met the person that changed Sere into a vampire," Setsuna said. "There are still not ready for this. We must gather together before anything else happens tonight," Setsuna said softly.   
  
Unknown to Setsuna and Rei, a pair of cold Prussian blue eyes were watching them. A hand was held out in front of it and a black sword formed in the hand. The figure jumped towards them and......  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Author's Notes: *has a complete look of innocence* Did I just write a cliffhanger? Yup, there's the cliffhanger alright. My bad. Well... what do you think of it? It's decided Duo's a vampire and as for the Prussian blue eyed person... well... undecided. We do know he has powers of... what? So far, votes for what the guys should be are.... All GW pilots - Vampires. Well... keep voting for couples.  
  
Hotaru & Duo or Quatre or Heero  
Serenity(Usagi) & Trowa or Wufei  
Setsuna & Wufei or Trowa or Milliardo(Zechs)   
  
Sorry people that want Rei/????? but... I can't let her be with anyone right now... maybe later... Please, keep voting for the ones above; they are the only ones I am taking votes for. The ones winning right now are....  
  
Hotaru & Duo 16 votes  
Setsuna & Trowa and Setsuna & Wufei 10 votes  
Serenity & Wufei13 votes  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
